Suit
Suit in an antagonist and the final boss of Fredbear and Friends: Left to Rot. Appearance Suit is a presumably empty Freddy Fazbear suit. He shows no signs of damage and no visible endoskeleton, indicating that he is either an unused or very new suit. He is essentially identical to Freddy however he is missing his signature microphone and has glowing, human-like eyes. Behavior Suit is first encountered at the end of Test Room 02. When the player attempts to leave through he door labeled EXIT he will attack from the shadows and incapacitate the player. This is scripted and unavoidable. Suit is active during The Final Test alongside Security Fredbear, Security Freddy and Security Bonnie. He will begin on the Mock Stage and will slowly make his way towards the player's office. The player must monitor his progress on the cameras and, if his eyes are closed, press the RETURN key to repel him. Failing to do so in time will cause Suit to progress towards the office and he will jumpscare the player if he reaches the office, causing a game over. Suit will also ignore the RETURN key if it is pressed while his eyes are glowing. Suit is encountered at the end of The Final Test before receiving the ending. He will appear in front of the player, who will be prompted to administer when is presumably a controlled shock using his controller. The player's actions during this scene will determine the ending received. Suit is also one of the potentially active animatronics in Custom Room. His AI can be set from 1 - 20, or set to 0 to completely disable him. If he is active he will appear on one of the two screen on Monitor 3 in the office. The player must determine which screen he is on and press the button labeled ADVANCE to repel him. Failing to do so in time will result in a jumpscare, causing a game over. Suit will also potentially appear in the ending of Custom Room. Trivia *Suit is one of two animatronics during Custom Room that do not have a human name associated with them, the other being Prototype. This indicates that Suit is not possessed, although his ability to move around is not explained. *Suit is described as being "Your Suit" during Custom Room, referring to the player character. Gallery The Final Test Suit assault.gif|Suit attacking the player at the end of Test Room 01 Suit glowing backstage.jpg|Suit Backstage with glowing eyes Suit stage.jpg|Suit by the Mock Stage with his eyes closed Suit glowing stage.jpg|Suit by the Mock Stage with glowing eyes Suit restrooms.jpg|Suit by the Restrooms with his eyes closed Suit glowing restrooms.jpg|Suit by the Restrooms with glowing eyes Suit dining.jpg|Suit in the Mock Dining Area with his eyes closed Suit glowing dining a.jpg|Suit in the Mock Dining Area with glowing eyes suit controller.jpg|Suit with his broken controller Suit jumpscare.gif|Suit's 'The Final Test' jumpscare suit ending.jpg|Suit attacking the player if not shocked with the controller Custom Room Suit custom jumpscare.gif|Suit's Custom Room jumpscare Textures Heading down.png|A teaser image showing Suit assaulting the player at the end of Test Room 02|link=Test Room 02 Suit teaser.png|A teaser image of Suit on the stage Type c control.jpg|Suit's 'The Final Test' controller Suit Form Controller.png|A working version of Suit's controller Suit Tips.png|Suit in the Tips menu Suit CR.png|Suit in the Custom Room menu Category:Characters Category:The Final Test Category:Custom Room Category:Animatronics